Ibn al Xu'ffasch
by SkullKat90210
Summary: Billy Batson was a normal 10 year old..or so everyone thought.a single letter changes his life and the life of those around him forever,and a new evil lurking in the shadow that seems bent on his destruction.what would young Billy when the fate of the world and his loved one? meanwhile Bruce Wayne is trying to be a good father...


Disclaimer:I own absolutely Justice and Dead men kill are own by their

respective owners.

inspired by the works of frumi0us and TheOtherWorlder.

note:**Ibn al Xu'ffasch **is Arabic for Son of the Bat

* * *

William Joseph Batson was a normal ten year old.

or as normal it can get,he didn't live with his parents,nor did have any to begin doesn't live in a house like most ten year old,he lived in different in an abandoned building,another is in subway tunnel and some of the nicer people he got to meet in his short life allowed him to spend the night(s) until he The rest ten year olds little Billy had to work and scavenge for food (not always though,some were actually giving him food with no issue) keeps his cloths clean and neat as best as he can,some times washing them,he picks up some books from the library in an attempt to keep up with school (since he dropped out a few years ago) and study as best as he could.

All in all,William Joseph Batson was a normal Homeless ten year old.

That is if you don't look between the lines.

As far as he was concerned,the boy was...odd to say the least,despite all the things about him he's the one the letter referred to,the letter our elusive Knight had received a few days ago from an old flame that had sadly extinguished a long time ago before he even knew.  
The elusive man monitored the boy for days and now he is confirming his suspicion.

he cursed himself for being so careless,how could this occur without his knowledge? But then again he was preoccupied with many things happened over the years he never paid attention but now the question is,who sent the letter? It had arrived to his home a week ago and from an address that no one lived in anymore and the neighbors claimed that the last resident left 2 years ago.

So who sent the letter?.

Right now the man had been crouching on top of the building across from where the young Billy has taken residents man has decided that tomorrow Billy's biological father will visit the boy and take him with him,for he is family now regardless of wondered (and perhaps,feared )what the boy's reaction would be.

_'Watchtower to Batman'_

The buzzing in his ear snatched him out of his acted as a reminder of who he was and his reality,he glared wordlessly at the building which resides the boy and turned around jumped to the next building as he put his finger into his ear and growled at it.

_"What is it?"_

A quick reply came to him and he replied almost as fast.

_"I'm on my way"_

He then presses a button on his belt which may not seem like much until the sound of hissing cut the air above camouflage of the vehicle slowly faded to reveal a advanced looking man pressed a button on his left gauntlet which made the plane drop a zip line, he grabbed on to it as the line retreated back to the jumped in the cockpit and took one last glance to his previous spot before taking off leaving this matter to another day.

...

Billy Batson wasn't feeling good.

more accurately,he is feeling as if something big, something ominous is coming very soon.

he felt it for days now not to mention the odd feeling he's to one's bones as they that he is being watched which in turn made him would someone follow him?the logical part of his mind tells him that it may child services (again) or some pedophile looking for his next victim. However the other part of his mind tells him that its something else,something connected to the his ominous feeling.

as he turns and turns in his makeshift bed he finally surrenders and gets up to grab a book he borrowed from a nearby pile of books. The book he picks up is a detective story entitled "Dead Men Kill"its a 40's style detective story by Hubbard about a string of murders and attacks committed by people supposedly have been dead during the time of the murder,the main character Detective Terry Lane is trying to solve the murders before the dead men strike Billy is trying solve the case before the book's climax,something he always did with other mystery novels.

halfway through the book Billy started feeling drowsy and decided to call it a dropping the on the pile again he laid down on his bed and started closing his eyes as exhaustion finally took over him and fell to a dream less sleep.  
He didn't know much awaits him the very next day.

* * *

at first i wanted a one-shot that just turned into this,i have no idea how am i gonna proceed with this story i just write when ever the inspiration comes.i'm open for ideas and criticism (no flames though) and keep in mind that English is not my Native language so if you spot any mistakes in spelling or grammar leave a review and let me know.

until next time.


End file.
